Back To Gravity Falls
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go back to Gravity Falls in their teen years and they bring their significant other with them. Hopefully this time it'll be a peaceful summer for the twins. But, with these two sets of twins' troubles sure to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravity Falls, mentions of Supernatural and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. Check out my polls.

Character Introduction:

Kagome Higurashi

Species: Elemental Fox Demon

Birthday: December 3, 1999 (Sagittarius)

Hobbies: Drawing, Cooking, Baking, Writing Mystery Journals

Kazuo Higurashi

Species: Elemental Fox Demon

Birthday: December 3, 1999 (Sagittarius)

Hobbies: Drawing/Doing Tattoos, Training, Writing Mystery Journals

Mabel Pines

Species: Human

Birthday: August 31, 1999 (Virgo)

Hobbies: Listening To Music, Dancing, Singing, Creating Clothes, Writing Mystery Journals

Mason "Dipper" Pines

Species: Human

Birthday: August 31, 1999 (Virgo)

Hobbies: Exploring, Playing Games, Writing Mystery Journals

Pairings:

Kagome And Dipper

Kazuo And Mabel

Links:

Dipper's Appearance, Art By Gabi Tozati: art/teen-dipper-611406771

Mabel's Appearance, Art By Gabi Tozati:

art/teen-mabel-611541213

Kazuo's Appearance: Sort of like Dipper's but with spiky black hair, no glasses, blue eyes, and tattoos are of demons and kanji, has a ring on his middle finger to conceal his appearance and a rosary necklace on (courtesy of Kagome).

Chapter One: First Day Of Summer Vacation

"Does everyone have everything that they need?" Dipper asked as he zipped up his backpack.

"Yes, bro bro for the fifth time we have everything we need," Mabel told him.

"I just don't want it to be like when we went to Japan," Dipper said giving her a look since it was her who had forgotten a couple of essential items like pajamas, a toothbrush, and her phone. "Or when we went to Michigan," Dipper said looking at Kagome this time who mumbled about not being able to fit her bow and arrows in her duffle bag.

Kazuo chuckled as Mabel pouted and mumbled about how it wasn't fair for Dipper to keep bringing it back up.

"How about you go over your checklist just to make sure Dip?" Kagome suggested.

Dipper smiled at Kagome. "Okay, clothes?"

"Check." Everyone said at the same time.

"Extra shoes?"

"Check."

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush, deodorant and body wash?"

"Check."

"Swimsuit?"

"Check."

"Phone and charger?"

"Check."

"Laptop and charger?"

"Check."

"Wallet?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Noise canceling headphones?" Kazuo said as he chuckled.

"Check." Mabel giggled.

Dipper sighed and shook his head. "I guess that's everything."

"Time to go to Gravity Falls!" Kagome smiled wide while Mabel cheered.

~ An Hour Away From Gravity Falls ~

"Do you think anyone will recognize us?" Mabel asked from her seat in the back of the SUV.

Even though they each had their own car, they were currently in the SUV they used to go on adventures which was a 2018 Nissan Pathfinder that they all pitched in together to buy and Mabel liked to the twin machine, she got the idea one day while watching Scooby-doo.

"Maybe, I mean we do look different, and it has been six years since we've seen them." Dipper pointed out.

"I guess you're right. I can't wait to see how much everyone has changed. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see us." Mabel smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravity Falls, mentions of Supernatural and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. Check out my polls.

Chapter Two:

The ride to Gravity Falls was filled with Dipper, who was driving because it was his turn, and Mabel telling stories of their time there. Kagome and Kazuo were having a blast laughing at all the funny things that were said.

"You guys were so bad; I'm surprised the town is still standing." Kazuo laughed and joked. "We weren't that bad, well I wasn't," Dipper said trying to defend himself. "Says the man who raised the dead." Mabel grinned.

"How'd you raise the dead?" Kagome asked him curiously. Dipper sighed and told them what happened that night. "So you raised the dead and Mabel scolds you like a child? I can see that happening." Kagome giggled.

"See this is why we like you guys if we were to tell anyone else that Dipper raised the dead they would believe us. They would think we're crazy or were lying and either avoid us or try and put us in an insane asylum." Mabel smiled. Kagome and Kazuo smiled back. "After everything, we went through before meeting you guys it would've been hypocritical for us to do either of those," Kagome said. "Besides were demons. We would've smelled if you were lying." Kazuo pointed out. "That's true," Dipper said.

~ An hour later~

"Are we almost there yet?" Mabel asked Dipper. "I forgot how long it takes to get there." She said pouting. Kazuo chuckled and looked at the GPS before he looked back at her. "We're less than thirty minutes away." He told her. "Do you think you can last that long?" He asked her and smiled when she nodded. "Yeah, I can wait that long." She smiled a little.

"Where's your phone?" Dipper asked her. "It's dying, so I'm letting it charge," Mabel told him. "Okay, what about the Nintendo switch?" Dipper asked her. "That's dead," Kagome told him. Dipper sighed and shook his head. "Of course it is." He said.

"So are we staying with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford or somewhere else?" Mabel asked Dipper. "What do you mean? We're staying with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford at the Mystery Shack," Dipper said. "Think about the last time we stayed there Dip and what's different between then and now," Mabel said while staring at him. She watched as Dipper thought about it for a while before he finally caught onto what she was saying. "What's she talking about?" Kazuo asked him. "Well the last time we stayed with them we were twelve and shared a room in the attic which at the time was no problem, but now we're, and you guys are with us. Plus Grunkle Stan left our friend Soos in charge of the Mystery Shack so he and Grunkle Ford can travel. I'm surprised we haven't seen them" Dipper told them. "Maybe it'll be different, and hey maybe they'll be here," Kagome said. "I hope so," Mabel said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravity Falls, mentions of Supernatural and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil.

Chapter Three:

Finally reaching the Mystery Shack Mabel, Kagome, Kazuo, and Dipper sat in the car for a while talking after Dipper parked it. "Are you ready to see them again?" Mabel asked Dipper. "Yeah a little nervous but I'm ready," Dipper told her with a smile before everyone got out of the car.

"Why does it say, Mystery Hack?" Kagome asked Dipper and Mabel while looking up at the sign. "The S probably fell off again," Dipper told her as they walked inside.

Looking around Dipper noticed that the shack hadn't changed that much since the last time they were there. He smiled a little when he saw Wendy sitting at the cash register reading a magazine with her feet on the counter.

From what he could see she still red hair was still long he wondered if it was still the same length or if it was longer, she was wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, something he assumed she either bought after they left or had more than one, and had long bangs. She was wearing an opened emerald green plaid/flannel shirt with a black tank top underneath, ripped blue jeans, and combat boots. She also had on blue earrings, a cartilage piercing, and had her name tag on.

'I guess something's still the same.' He thought before telling Kagome, who was looking around at all the things there, that he was going to say hi to Wendy.

He walked over to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. He tried not to laugh when he saw her look at him irritated. "Can I help you, sir?" Wendy asked him angrily. 'Hot guy or not he's dead for messing up my break!' She thought to herself.

He tried not to grin when he realized she didn't recognize him. But he couldn't blame her since it has been six years and he looked different since then.

He smiled as he remembered his old self, how weak he was and that he would wear a cerulean blue and white hat with a cerulean blue brim and a cerulean blue pine tree on the front. He had somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose was a bit darker than the rest of his face. He wore a navy blue vest, a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes he would wear a gray digital wristwatch.

But now he was slightly athletic from all of the supernatural hunting he's been doing over the years, and now he didn't wear a hat, but his bangs were long enough to cover over his birthmark. He now had glasses and gauges, he wore an opened dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his tattoos visible, a red t-shirt with a bright blue pine tree, khaki pants with patches from hunting sewn into them, and red hightop converse. Although he still had somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose was still a bit darker than the rest of his face.

'This is gonna be fun. Okay, it's official, I've been hanging around Gome and Zuo way too much.' He thought before he broke out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm looking for something ... interesting for my girlfriend." Dipper said with a grin.

~ With Mabel, Kagome, and Kazuo ~

"Looks like Dipper's messing with your friend," Kazuo told Mabel and Kagome. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a fox," Kagome said as she watched Dipper. "I think you guys are influencing us more than we thought," Mabel told them with a giggle before looked up from the shirts she was looking at when she heard the front door open. She smiled wide and nudged both Kagome and Kazuo. "Those are my friends!" She whispered excitedly to them.

Pacifica looked similar to what she used to. She used to have long straight blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs, now her hair was still long, but it was slightly wavy, and she had parted bangs. She used to wear a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt with black leggings and cream colored boots. She also wore heavy purple eyeshadow and lavender hoop earrings.

But now she had a fantastic figure. 'I've always wondered if Pacifica was a demon or not.' Mabel thought. Pacifica wore a purple crop top, black shorts, and black hightop converse. She wore lighter purple eyeshadow and gold hoop earrings. Mabel's eyes widened when she saw a nametag on Pacifica's chest. 'Pacifica works here now?! Well, she does need a job if she wants to make money. I guess her family's still not rich anymore.' She thought to herself before looking at the rest of her friends.

She was surprised to see Gideon with them, but she guessed they became friends after the summer. He did look a lot different from the last time she saw him, so different that she almost didn't recognize him. He used to be short and stout with pompadour hair that was bigger than his head, which was saying something. He wore a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with polished brown shoes.

But now she could tell from where she was standing that he was taller than her, maybe Kazuo's height and was lean. His hair was short, slightly messy and curly with bangs. He wore a black shirt, black jean pants, and blue converse.

'Wow Gideon has changed a lot, maybe Bill trying to take over the world helped him.' She thought before she looked at Grenda and smiled. 'She's changed too.' She thought. Grenda used to wear a pink shirt that read COOL, purple shorts, white socks, pink converse, and a yellow barrette in her hair on the right side of her head.

But now her hair was still in a ponytail, but it was longer, coming up to midback, she wore a pink happy bunny shirt that said 'Not listening,' blue jean shorts, and pink high top converse.

She looked at Candy and smiled wide. 'It's now officially official everyone has changed!' She thought. Candy used to have straight, black waist-length hair and wore round glasses with black rims, a long-sleeved striped jade shirt, purple skirt, white tights, and black ballet shoes.

But now her hair was in a low ponytail, and she had square glasses with black rims, she wore a hunter green shirt, black shorts, black tights underneath, and black high top converse.

'Today's gonna be great! I just know it!' Mabel thought as she dragged Kagome and Kazuo over to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravity Falls, mentions of Supernatural and Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil.

Chapter Four:

Mabel stopped in front of Pacifica, Gideon, Grenda, and Candy effectively blocking their path. "Uh, can we help you?" Pacifica asked as she looked at Mabel, Kagome, and Kazuo strangely. "You don't recognize me? It's me, Mabel!" Mabel told her as she tried not to get too excited. "Mabel? MABEL!" Candy yelled before she and Grenda hugged her tightly.

~ With Dipper ~

Dipper was still messing with Wendy when they both heard Candy yell. Looking over at them Wendy's eyes widened before she looked at Dipper surprised. "Dipper?" She asked him as she stood up and hugged him tightly. "Surprise! How've you been?" He asked her with a smile as everyone else walked over to them.

"I've been great! How come you guys haven't been visiting?" Wendy asked Mabel and Dipper. "Well two summers I had summer school, one summer Dipper had summer school, one summer we had to help her grandparents who became sick, and last summer we helped Kagome and Kazuo's parents, but other than that we would all go supernatural hunting from time to time," Mabel explained to them.

"Who are these two, new friends of yours?" Pacifica asked Mabel and Dipper as she looked at Kagome and Kazuo. "Oh, this is my boyfriend Kazuo Higurashi and Dipper's girlfriend and Kazuo's twin sister Kagome Higurashi." Mabel introduced them both. She saw the look on Gideon, Candy, and Wendy's faces but chose not to say anything about them.

"Kagome, Kazuo this is Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Gideon, and Pacifica." She continued to introduce them to everyone. "Hi," Kagome said with a small smile and a wave. "Nice to meet you all, we've heard so much about you," Kazuo told them with a smile.

"How did you four meet?" Wendy asked them curiously. Kagome, Kazuo, Mabel, and Dipper glanced at each and grinned before Dipper looked at Wendy. "It's a long story." He said with a slight chuckle.

~ Flashback ~

"MABEL! DUCK!" Dipper yelled at Mabel from his spot by a tree across the clearing he watched as Mabel dived to the ground just before the creature that resembled a giant dragon swooped down and tried to grab her.

They were currently in Washington on a field trip for their student government club when they heard rumors about a dragon-like creature that could talk, after hearing the stories they decided to spend some of their free time searching for it or in Dipper's case almost all of his free time.

"Dipper! How do we make it stop?!" Mabel yelled at him. "I don't know!" Dipper yelled back. He watched as the creature circled above them in the sky. He assumed it was either waiting for the perfect moment to strike, or it was searching for someone but neither of those made sense.

It had the perfect moment now to strike seeing as how they both were unarmed, he was injured and Mabel wouldn't leave without him. He couldn't be searching for someone because as far as he knew they were the only ones in the clearing. 'Unless someone had followed us and I didn't notice.' He thought as he looked around for any signs of anyone. 'If there is someone, hopefully, they can help us.' He thought.

He looked back up when he heard the dragon roar in what sounded like anger and annoyance. "What are they doing here all the way from Tokyo?!" He heard it yell in a deep, intimidating voice. 'Who is he talking about?' He wondered as he watched the creature land in a different area before he got up and quickly made his way to where Mabel was.

"Are you okay Mabel?" He asked her as he helped her up. "Yeah, I think so," Mabel told him before she winched when she stood up. "Nevermind, I think there's something wrong with my ankle." She told him as she looked down at her ankle.

Before he could say anything a voice interrupted him. "It's probably sprained." The voice said. "Who said that?!" Dipper demanded as he held Mabel protectively and looked around frantically. "I have a weapon!" He lied causing the voice to snort. "I can see you, you don't have any weapons besides if I wanted to hurt you I would have already done so." The voice said as the figured walked out revealing to be a man.

"My name is Kazuo." He introduced himself as he began to walk towards them. "Don't worry like I said before I'm not going to harm you," Kazuo said when he noticed them both tense up.

"Why are you here?" Mabel asked once Kazuo was a foot away from them. Sighing Kazuo stopped walking and began to explain to them why he was there.


End file.
